To meet the demand for wireless data traffic having increased since deployment of 4th generation (4G) communication systems, efforts have been made to develop an improved 5th generation (5G) or pre-5G communication system. Therefore, the 5G or pre-5G communication system is also called a ‘beyond 4G network’ or a ‘post long term evolution (LTE) system’. The 5G communication system is considered to be implemented in higher frequency (mm Wave) bands, e.g., 60 GHz bands, so as to accomplish higher data rates. To decrease propagation loss of the radio waves and increase the transmission distance, the beamforming, massive multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO), full dimensional MEMO (FD-MIMO), array antenna, an analog beam forming, large scale antenna techniques are discussed in 5G communication systems. In addition, in 5G communication systems, development for system network improvement is under way based on advanced small cells, cloud radio access networks (RANs), ultra-dense networks, device-to-device (D2D) communication, wireless backhaul, moving network, cooperative communication, coordinated multi-points (CoMP), reception-end interference cancellation and the like. In the 5G communication system, hybrid frequency shift keying (FSK), Feher's quadrature amplitude modulation (FQAM), and sliding window superposition coding (SWSC), as an advanced coding modulation (ACM), and filter bank multi carrier (FBMC), non-orthogonal multiple access (NOMA), and sparse code multiple access (SCMA) as an advanced access technology, have been developed.
The Internet, which is a human centered connectivity network where humans generate and consume information, is now evolving to the internet of things (IoT) where distributed entities, such as things, exchange and process information without human intervention. The internet of everything (IoE), which is a combination of the IoT technology and the big data processing technology through connection with a cloud server, has emerged. As technology elements, such as “sensing technology”, “wired/wireless communication and network infrastructure”, “service interface technology”, and “security technology” have been demanded for IoT implementation, a sensor network, a machine-to-machine (M2M) communication, machine type communication (MTC), and so forth have been recently researched. Such an IoT environment may provide intelligent Internet technology services that create a new value to human life by collecting and analyzing data generated among connected things. IoT may be applied to a variety of fields including smart home, smart building, smart city, smart car or connected cars, smart grid, health care, smart appliances and advanced medical services through convergence and combination between existing information technology (IT) and various industrial applications.
In line with this, various attempts have been made to apply 5G communication systems to IoT networks. For example, technologies such as a sensor network, MTC, and M2M communication may be implemented by beamforming, MIMO, and array antennas. Application of a cloud RAN as the above-described big data processing technology may also be considered to be as an example of convergence between the 5G technology and the IoT technology.
Meanwhile, with the rapid development of telecommunications technologies, peripheral devices which can be used while being attached or added to an electronic device have also been developed. For example, peripheral devices may include an auxiliary memory card, an ear microphone installed in an electronic device to make a phone call with a counterpart, a Bluetooth headset for short-range wireless communication by a Bluetooth module installed in an electronic device, and a touch pen for easily controlling a touch screen that simultaneously performs input and output.
An electronic device having a touch screen may have a touch pen of a predetermined length having a sharp tip to be attachable to or detachable from the electronic device in order to increase convenience and variety of the touch. For example, the touch pen may be installed to be attachable to or detachable from a pen mounting hole formed inside the electronic device. However, as described above, when the touch pen is inserted into the electronic device, a thickness of the pen is limited by the size of the electronic device, thereby degrading a feeling of handwriting. Further, in order to use the touch pen inserted into the electronic device, a user should detach the touch pen from the electronic device by applying a force to a pen holder, so that the usability deteriorates. The related arts have provided an independent touch pen to solve these problems, but such an independent pen has a high risk of loss and low portability.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.